With the development of display technology, flexible display devices are widely used. Since the flexible display panel adopts a flexible base, the flexible display panel is conventionally manufactured by typically using a carrier substrate as a carrier carrying the flexible base, forming a display device on the flexible base and finally separating the flexible base from the carrier substrate so as to obtain the flexible display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, a flexible base 11 is formed on a carrier substrate 10 and then a display device 12 is formed on the flexible base 11. Finally, the flexible base 11 is separated from the carrier substrate 10, thereby obtaining a flexible display panel comprising the flexible base.
In conventional arts, there are two main technologies for separating the flexible base from the carrier substrate, i.e., mechanical separation and laser separation. Mechanical separation refers to cutting off the flexible base from the carrier substrate by a cutter or the like so that the flexible base is separated from the carrier substrate. Defects mainly caused by such process comprises a great quantity of micro-particles, incomplete peeling and serious damage to the flexible base. As shown in FIG. 1, laser separation refers to separating the flexible base from the carrier substrate through laser irradiation. Compared with mechanical peeling, laser peeling has advantages of few micro-particles, high process precision and higher yield. However, at present, laser separation has the following problems: 1. high heat during laser irradiation might cause a carbonization in an irradiated region of the substrate, thereby affecting the transmittance of the substrate; 2. during laser irradiation, the substrate is penetrated and the thin film transistor in the display region is irradiated, thereby causing a threshold voltage drift and the like, and further degrading the performance of the thin film transistor.